The Sun
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Todo mundo precisa de alguém em sua vida. Mas talvez Iruka não consiga enxergar isso. Kakashi conseguiria ajudálo a aceitar alguém em sua vida? Slash, Kakashi e Iruka, oneshot com um angst leve.


The Sun

O calor do Sol

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Sol, fonte de luz e de calor essencial à vida.

-o-

O astro rei brilhava claro aquela manhã, presenteando a todos com um agradável dia.

- Nhaaa! Que solzinho bom! – Naruto esticava os braços, espreguiçando-se.

- Tsc. Pare de apreciá-lo, então, e venha ajudar com as malas. – alfinetou Sasuke, guardando uma mochila no porta-malas do mini-ônibus. (1)

- Já vou, já vou... – e o loirinho foi, reclamando, ajudar a guardar suas bagagens.

- Are, essas crianças... – riu-se, baixinho, Iruka, divertido com a empolgação dos mais novos.

- Eles estão animados com essa viagem. – uma voz sensual soou, então, quase ao pé de seu ouvido.

- Iáhh! – Iruka pulou para o lado, uma mão por sobre o peito – Que susto, Kakashi-sensei... – e, para provar o que dizia, passou a respirar pela boca, recuperando ar que a súbita aparição do outro lhe roubara.

Realmente, ele se assustara com o ocorrido, não esperava ter Kakashi tão próximo a si. Ainda mais que, quando sentira o hálito quente em seu pescoço, se constrangera tanto que até ficou rubro.

- Êh! – o grisalho sorriu aquele seu típico sorriso de como quando se atrasava para encontrar seus alunos (2) – Perdão, Iruka-sensei.

Porém, a compainha do outro homem parecia apenas deixá-lo mais ainda sem-jeito, e o rubor em suas bochechas teimava em não desaparecer. Por fim, resolveu que era melhor se afastar de uma vez, e buscou uma desculpa qualquer para fazê-lo:

- Etto... Não foi nada... Erm, é melhor eu ir ajudá-los. Crianças! – saiu, já chamando pelos garotos que ajeitavam suas coisas no bagageiro.

Kakashi ficou vendo-o ir, e um sorriso de canto brotou em seus lábios. Aquelas mini-férias prometiam!

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

O pequeno ônibus percorria o último trecho da estrada que conduzia à vila litorânea. O sol os acompanhara a viagem inteira, iluminando o bonito céu azul claro daquela estação do ano. Ao longo do final do caminho, podia-se ver a extensão azul oceânica, bela e onipotente, começando a surgir à vista de todos. Obviamente, os pequenos entraram em polvorosa diante da novidade.

Assim, quando o veículo entrou na vila e logo chegou à pousada que ficariam, os rostos dos turistas estavam resplandecentes. Há muito precisavam de férias, nem que fossem de apenas três dias, como aquela. Visto que, finalmente, perigos pareciam estar distantes de Konoha no momento, e que era fato conhecido o quão duro deram aqueles jovens ninjas até então, Godaime cedeu-lhes umas curtas férias, um "descanso" temporário. Ora, a loira sabia que eles mereciam isso.

Por isso, tinham ido as quatro equipes mirins principais: o trio Ino-Shika-Chou, o time 7, Neji, Lee e TenTen e Kiba, Shino e Hinata; acompanhados de adultos responsáveis por eles e que, a bem da verdade, também mereciam uma folga: Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Jiraiya – este último, na realidade, insistira para ir junto, pois sua real intenção era feita pelo seguinte raciocínio "em praias, há mulheres atraentes com biquínis" – e Shizune – esta, embora não soubesse, mas, como aniversariaria dali a três dias, a loira pretendia montar uma festa surpresa para a namorada, e nada melhor que tirá-la de perto enquanto isso – para um país cuja orla do mar era um de seus principais atrativos, e que, por ser aliado de Konoha, aceitou os estrangeiros em sua vila, que não era oculta, sem maiores problemas. (3)

E, agora, o que queriam mesmo era aproveitar!

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

A praia.

Que lugar deslumbrante! A areia era branquinha e, a água, fresca. O mar não era calmo nem agitado, ficava no meio-termo. E, o sol, era um sol gostoso que só aumentava o ânimo daqueles bravos lutadores.

Iruka tinha ido comprar uns picolés para Naruto, Shino, Hinata e TenTen. Por alguma razão de má escolha, a barraquinha do sorveteiro ficava um tanto quanto distante do lugar onde os que decidiram ir à praia escolheram para se alojar.

Esperou que seu pedido fosse entregue e, após, sorriu para o vendedor, entregando-lhe o dinheiro. Segurou os picolés entre os braços e virou-se para voltar até aos amigos.

- Aahh! – gritou, assustado, dando um passo para trás. Tentou equilibrar os picolés, para não deixá-los cair.

Kakashi apressou-se à ele, colocando seus braços por debaixo dos de Iruka, a ajudá-lo com os picolés. O moreninho corou visivelmente, atrapalhando-se mais ainda. Porém, isso só contribuiu para que Kakashi envolvesse seus braços com mais atenção, apertando-os contra o peito do moreno.

- Cuidado, Iruka-sensei... Ou vai deixá-los com gosto de areia. – disse, com a sua habitual calma, referindo-se à compra de Iruka.

Iruka respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Seria deveras embaraçoso continuar com aquela postura diante do experiente ninja. Desse modo, tentando manter o último resquício de seu auto-controle, puxou seus braços para si, desviando-os educadamente dos do grisalho.

- K... Kakashi-sensei... Sempre me assustando, não é? – falou, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

- He-he... – o grisalho riu-se, pondo uma mão atrás da cabeça – Perdão.

- T-tudo bem... Não foi nada.

Realmente, Kakashi tirara o dia para assustá-lo! Mal se virara para ir embora e dera de cara com o homem ali, bem à sua frente, do nada. Mas, agora, o importante era esquecer isso e voltar logo, antes que não conseguisse se controlar mais.

- Eh, está gostando do lugar, Iruka? – perguntou, despretensiosamente.

- Uhn, sim, essa vila é muito bonita. – afirmou. De fato, nunca vira um mar tão lindo como aquele.

Kakashi sorriu.

- As crianças adoraram.

- Sim! Ficaram tão contentes... Eles já presenciaram tantas coisas tristes... É bom que se distraiam um pouco. – abaixou a cabeça, apertando, sem intenção, os picolés entre seus braços. Ele, de fato, sentia-se condoído por jovens como aqueles terem de enfrentar lutas tão sangrentas. No entanto, as coisas funcionavam assim mesmo, ele próprio já havia passado por isso quando tinha a idade de Naruto e compainha.

Kakashi fitou Iruka, sem que este percebesse. Ele estava lá, se preocupando com algo com o qual já deveria estar acostumado... Kakashi não poderia deixar de achá-lo encantador. Sorriu mais ainda, gentilmente:

- Sim, Iruka-sensei, mas eles escolheram esse caminho, e é ele que devem seguir. Agora, por que não deixamos esses assuntos sem-graças pra outra hora?

- Han? Ah, hai, claro... – levantou a cabeça novamente, concordando com o outro. Então lembrou-se dos picolés e que eles deveriam estar derretendo – Ah! É melhor eu ir, eles estão esperando pelo sorvete.

Sorriu, fechando os olhos:

- Ok, vamos juntos, então.

O moreninho apertou os dentes, querendo não deixar-se dominar pelo nervosismo mais uma vez.

- H-hai.

E puseram-se a andar de volta aos companheiros. Iam lado-a-lado, e Iruka nem se atrevia a olhar para o homem à sua esquerda.

- Então, Iruka-sensei, como vão as coisas na academia?

- Ah! Vão muito bem... Eto... Sempre têm alguns estudantes baderneiros, mas são todos boas crianças. Konohamaru, o neto do Terceiro, é muito esperto, seu avô ficaria muito orgulhoso. – sorriu com a lembrança do Terceiro.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Kakashi virou sua cabeça em sua direção, sorrindo-lhe.

Iruka já estava ficando sem-graça, toda hora ele lhe sorria! Claro, antes Kakashi lhe sorrindo que o ofendendo... Contudo, sentia-se terrivelmente "estranho" perante tal gesto.

... Todavia, agora que estavam os dois ali, sozinhos, e Iruka possuía uma dúvida que não parava de latejar em sua mente, talvez, não custasse muito extingui-la. Entretanto, teria coragem para isso?

O grisalho vestia uma roupa de praia, deixando exposto seu tórax desnudo. Seu belo peitoral, diga-se de passagem. O moreninho balançou a cabeça fortemente, na tentativa de livrar-se daquele pensamento constrangedor. Ou, caso continuasse seguindo esse rumo, poderia muito bem cair em uma situação mais vergonhosa do que já caíra nesse dia. Assim, voltou a pensar na sua dúvida. Apesar de tudo, Kakashi ainda usava sua tradicional máscara, que encobria metade de seu rosto. O que ele queria saber era... Por que Kakashi não tirara sua máscara? (4)

Resolveu aproveitar a chance para perguntar-lhe a respeito. Ficou, então, criando coragem para fazer o que pretendia.

Kakashi observava as ações do moreninho, parecia que ele estava reunindo suas forças para algo... Iruka era mesmo adorável! Finalmente, o moreninho voltou-se para si, e ele teve a impressão de que ia lhe falar. Porém, nesse mesmo instante, Lee e Sakura surgiram à frente dos dois, sorrindo:

- Kakashi-sensei... Iruka-sensei. – Sakura sorria-lhes.

E isso fez com que Iruka desistisse do que ia falar. Sorriu para ambos que acabaram de chegar, em resposta.

- Já voltaram do passeio?

- A feira já tava acabando, pois está escurecendo. – Lee informou, simpático – Então, nós voltamos.

- Sim, mas o Chouji, a Ino e o Kiba ainda ficaram por lá. – a menina completou.

- Bem, já que vocês estão aqui... que tal um picolé? – ofereceu o moreninho, sorridente.

- Nyaa! Siiim! – comemorou Sakura, abrindo os braços.

Lee olhou de canto para a namorada... Pelo jeito, ela estava passando muito tempo com Naruto.

- Arigatou! – agradeceram os dois pequenos, juntos, e Iruka sorriu.

- Kakashi-sensei, poderia levar estes daqui para os outros? – perguntou, esticando-lhe os braços.

O grisalho entendeu o que o outro pedia e pegou os picolés das mãos dele.

- Claro, Iruka-san. – sorriu.

- Arigatou. Com licença. – e se afastou, sendo seguido por Sakura e Lee, em direção do sorveteiro.

Kakashi ficou observando o mais velho indo-se. _"Você é escorregadio, Iruka-sensei, mas um hora vai perceber que não pode ficar sozinho a vida inteira."_, pensou, encaminhando-se, enfim, de volta aos outros.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Por chegarem à vila consideravelmente em horas avançadas da tarde, e ainda gastaram tempo para se ajeitarem, alguns resolveram ir visitar a feira local, enquanto o restante foi aproveitar a praia até o fim de tarde. Ou seja, mal chegaram e já anoitecia.

Num consenso geral, fora os que estavam cansados pela viagem e que permaneceram na pousada, foram todos à cidade, tomar um sorvete ou simplesmente aproveitar a noite fresca.

Shizune, Gai e Iruka conversavam meiguices a respeito dos jovens casais de namoradinhos da vila de Konoha, que agora sentavam-se juntos na mesas da sorveteria e ficavam a trocar carícias, ou simplesmente jogando conversa fora. Viam aqueles romances com bons olhos, afinal, aqueles ali eram crianças, purinhos ainda, e não havia como não se "derreterem" com as cenas que presenciavam.

Ficaram conversando, rindo, por um bom tempo. Quando eram passadas oito horas da noite, Iruka despediu-se de seus companheiros e pediu para que cuidassem dos mais novos, guiando-os direitinho para a pousada, no que fossem embora.

Saiu da sorveteria e partiu a andar a esmo, caminhando pelas tranqüilas ruas da vila. Um ventinho gostoso passava por sua pele, fazendo com que ele, incontrolavelmente, passasse os braços entorno do corpo.

Não tinha vontade de voltar tão logo para seu quarto, então decidiu ir ver o mar, da amurada mesmo. Não se arriscaria a ficar na areia com o mar bravo da noite. E, de repente, um pensamento soturno visitou-lhe, assim, do nada, _"Pra onde será que foi o Kakashi-sensei?"_. O grisalho saíra com eles da hospedaria, mas dirigira-se para outra localidade, a qual ele não saberia precisar corretamente.

Abanou a cabeça, devia parar de pensar nele. Encontrou uma espécie de mirante e sentou-se por ali, observando o mar lá longe, avançando pelo menos dois metros pela praia. Em algum lugar por ali, haviam grilinhos cantoreiros, que ficavam fazendo seu "cri-cri" no silêncio da noite naquela parte da vila. Aquele lugar lhe transmitia tamanha paz... Suspirou, abaixando os ombros.

Paz. Não era disso que mais precisava. Pelo menos, não ali, sentado, sozinho, diante daquela paisagem espetacular. Apoiou o cotovelo sobre o joelho de uma perna cruzada. Era feliz com a vida que levava, com os amigos que tinha. Mas, às vezes, bem lá no fundo, acabava se sentindo um tanto quanto... sozinho.

Quer dizer, de que valia estar onde estava agora, se não tinha ninguém com quem compartilhar esse momento? Às vezes, sentia que, por mais próximo que fossem os amigos, aquilo não lhe era o suficiente. Como se precisasse de algo mais forte, mais importante, em sua vida. Desde pequeno vivera só, sem o amor de uma família, contando apenas com uma coisa chamada "amizade". Mas, em horas como essa, acreditava, por pior que a hipótese lhe parecesse, que apenas a amizade era pouco... que ele precisava de algo mais. De alguém... fosse um irmão ou qualquer outro.

Então percebeu uma movimentação ao seu lado e, quando se deu conta, Kakashi sentara-se à sua mesinha.

- Êh! Posso me sentar aqui? (5)

- ! Cla-claro.

Kakashi sorriu em agradecimento.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Quero, obrigado. – Kakashi fez o pedido para a atendente e Iruka perguntou, curioso – Como me achou aqui?

- Han? Na verdade, eu estava andando por aí quando resolvi vir dar uma esticadinha aqui, e então te encontrei.

- Uh...

Olhou para a face do outro, notando que ele ainda usava sua máscara. Resolveu perguntar.

- Achei que tivesse ido à sorveteria com os outros. – Kakashi falou, interpelando os pensamentos do moreninho.

- Ah, eu fui. Mas me cansei da agitação, acho que já não tenho mais o pique dos pequenos. – comentou, rindo.

- Ehehe, sei como é! – a bebida chegou e Kakashi aproveitou para tomar um gole. Ao retornar o copinho à mesa, mirou o moreninho. À essa altura, Iruka até se esquecera da sua pergunta – Iruka-san, você tem algum relacionamento com alguém?

- Hã... Hãn? Como... Como assim? – perguntou um surpreso moreninho – A-ah... Eu-eu... Não. – confessou, tornando-se, irremediavelmente, rubro. Só não entendia por que Kakashi lhe perguntara isso.

Kakashi, no entanto, apenas o fitou melhor, pensativo.

- E você não gostaria de ter alguém?

Agora, sim, Iruka estava sem jeito. Baixou a cabeça, coçando a nuca.

- Gomem ne, Iruka-san! Acho que fui meio grosseiro. – pediu Kakashi, num tom calmo, observando cada reação de Iruka. Não se sentia com remorso pelo que dissera, estava tentando chegar à Iruka, quebrar o muro no qual ele se escondia atrás.

- A... A... Eu já vou indo... Estou cansado. – balbuciou, por fim. Temia continuar perto de Kakashi; não só porque sua pessoa o constrangia muito, por qualquer motivo que fosse, como também porque não sabia se sentiria tão à vontade próximo a ele. Isto é, após ter saído de um momento de divagações melancólicas e o grisalho ter vindo com uma pergunta daquelas.

Kakashi apenas sorria. Iruka precisava aceitar seus próprios sentimentos de uma vez, precisava parar de negá-los, de esconde-los de si mesmo.

Iruka se levantou, pedindo licença.

- Konbanwa.

- Boa noite, Kakashi-sensei. Obrigado pela bebida.

- Iruka-sensei, – chamou, num tom provocativo – você nem tocou na bebida. Está me devendo um encontro, ne? – piscou-lhe o único olho visível.

Baixou a face mais uma vez. Kakashi, com certeza, tinha uma habilidade incrível para constrange-lo. Mas percebeu que estava vendo duplo sentido demais nas coisas, oras, Kakashi-sensei não se referia a "esse" tipo de encontro! E, sim, a um encontro normal, entre amigos.

- Certo. Até amanhã, Kakashi-sensei.

- Só Kakashi. – sorriu-lhe com doçura.

- ... Kakashi. Tenha cuidado, boa noite.

O grisalho acenou com a mão. O mais novo assentiu com a cabeça, despedindo-se e virando-se para votar à pousada.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Quem conseguiu acordar cedo naquela manhã, foi à praia, curtir o gostoso sol do horário. Alguns ficaram em seus quartos ainda, pois tinham ido dormir tarde na noite passada. Dos adultos, isso significava que apenas Jiraiya não se encontrava na praia.

Naruto arrastara seu sensei da academia para o mar, e ele brincava agora com seus ex-alunos.

Kakashi o via, de longe, na praia. Um sorriso escapava por entre seus lábios encobertos.

-o-

A manhã correra sem contratempos e, passado um pouco da hora do almoço, voltaram todos para a pousada. Iruka tomava o banho, lavando o cabelo e tirando a areia do corpo. Fechou os olhos, deixando a ducha quente correr por seu corpo.

Aquelas férias, ao mesmo tempo que lhe faziam um grande bem, dando-lhe a oportunidade de descansar e desfrutar de um lugar que não costumava visitar, lhe faziam um tremendo mal. Era como se, naquela vila, seus sentimentos se enrolassem em seu pescoço, sufocando-o. Como se essa situação lhe despertasse algo profundo... Uma solidão que há muito ele tentava encobrir.

Deixou de pensar em tais coisas, moderando na lentidão com que se banhava. Haviam combinado de todos, sem exceção, almoçarem no centro, em algum daqueles típicos estabelecimentos com jeitinho de "cantinho familiar", e ele não podia atrasá-los.

Assim, o almoço foi como não poderia deixar de ser: divertido e agitado. Naruto comeu até não haver mais condições de se manter em pé, provocando seus amigos; Kiba respondia às brincadeiras do loirinho, ora trocando farpas amorosas com Ino; Jiraiya dizendo muita besteira, às vezes jogando charme para Shizune; Sakura implicava com Naruto... Enfim, nada além do esperado.

Depois de satisfeitos, o que eles mais queriam era deitar, e foi o que fizeram, foram repor suas energias. Bem, nem todos, os com maior fôlego continuaram na rua, a explorar a vila.

-o-

Iruka deitou-se, cansado, na sua cama. Trocara a roupa que saíra por uma bermuda azul-marinho e uma fina camiseta branca. Abraçou a ponta de seu comprido e fofo travesseiro, apoiando seu rosto delicadamente sobre ele. Novamente um pensamento desagradável veio rondá-lo, mas, mais uma vez, ele o ignorou. Não precisava se sentir triste agora!

Aconchegou-se melhor e, sem esforço, entregou-se ao sono. Quase não dormira noite passada, revirando-se em seu colchão com pensamento sobre... Bem, sobre Kakashi. Por mais que desgostasse de ter tais pensamentos e vivesse tentando impedir-se de tê-los, dessa vez não conseguira controlá-los. Por isso, agora estava exausto.

Adormecido, não viu que Kakashi o espiava da porta do quarto. Naruto entrara no cômodo que dividia com o sensei moreno para pegar sua carteira e voltar às ruas, junto com Sasuke, e deixara a porta aberta. Correu ao banheiro, por garantia, antes de sair depois de ter comido tanto. Desse modo, Kakashi pôde adentrar o quarto.

Ficou vendo aquele belo jovem dormindo tranqüilamente. Sorriu, após ter dado uma última olhadela – e admirada, também – afastando-se e voltando para o seu próprio quarto.

- Neeh... Iruk... Iruka-sensei. – Naruto sorriu, doce, ao encontrar seu ex-mestre dormindo, parando ao meio sua frase ao encontrá-lo daquele jeito.

Saiu de mansinho, já tendo usado o banheiro, para não acordá-lo. É que Iruka era um anjinho, desacordado, e dava dó a qualquer um de tirá-lo do mundo dos sonhos.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

De tarde, todos foram à feirinha de artesanatos da cidade, que era um bom atrativo para turistas. As crianças se dividiram em grupos ou em casais e se foram. Kakashi e Iruka formaram par e foram até à parte de artigos à base de sementes.

Iruka parou numa barraquinha, pegando uma delicada pulserinha em tira. Estava em dúvida se a levava ou não.

- Ela combina com você. – opinou Kakashi, espiando por cima de seus ombros. Ele, até esse momento, estava na barraca atrás da do moreninho.

Iruka, assim que o sentiu ali, devolveu rapidamente a pulseira ao seu lugar, achando que Kakashi o acharia ridículo por estar interessado naquilo. Porém, o grisalho a tomou em mãos e a levou ao pulso de Iruka, envolvendo seu braço direito entre os seus.

O moreninho congelou, até as batidas de seu coração eram doloridas. Kakashi amarrou a pulseira em seu pulso, segurando sua mão e analisando o quão bem o acessório ficara no outro.

- Ficou perfeito. – sentenciou, mirando o vendedor, agora – Vou levá-la.

- K... Kakashi-sensei...! – Iruka ainda tentou impedi-lo. (6)

- Eu já disse, é só Kakashi. – virou a cabeça para ele, sorrindo-lhe.

Iruka baixou a cabeça, sem mais falar. A compra foi efetuada , Kakashi lhe dera de presente – um presente de Kakashi! Nem soube a cor que suas bochechas ganharam! – e prosseguiram para a próxima barraca.

Ele estava tão nervoso, essa proximidade toda com Kakashi, o presente... Decidiu fazer algo seu que já era típico: fugir do assunto. E, a melhor maneira que encontrou para fazê-lo, foi começar a tagarelar. Pensou, então, em questionar por que o grisalho não tirara aquela máscara na praia.

Abriu a boca para falar:

- Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei! – Naruto chegou, correndo – Nós vamos ao parque depois daqui, vocês vêem também?

Um olhou para o outro, Iruka já desistindo de sua pergunta.

- Claro, Naruto-kun. – Iruka sorriu.

O loirinho sorriu de volta e se afastou, correndo como veio.

Os dois adultos foram deixados sozinhos novamente. Iruka pensou que sucumbiria naquele momento, mas, ao contrário do que pensava, a hora prosseguiu divertida, sem incômodos. Kakashi soubera o que conversar com ele, trazendo um clima agradável enquanto visitavam o resto da feira.

Iruka sorriu para si mesmo, quando o sol já se tornava alaranjado. Que sensação gostosa era aquela! No fim, só desejou tê-la para si por mais um tempinho, poder aproveitá-la mais.

Logo o sol se pôs e toda a trupe foi almoçar num restaurante de pratos do mar. Foi um jantar engraçado, todos estavam felizes com a viagem, aproveitando-a ao máximo. Enquanto comiam, Iruka lançava furtivos olhares para o homem grisalho.

Gostava dele... Não, nada de pensar nisso! Desviou sua atenção para a conversa do grupo, tinha de afastar esses pensamentos que o atormentavam a todo instante.

O fim da noite seguiu do mesmo jeito que a iniciou. Foram ao parque, alguns dos chibis não queriam mais deixá-lo, por sinal. Iruka foi arrastado por Naruto para alguns brinquedos, mas passou à diante o convite para ir nos mais arriscados.

Sentou-se num banco, bebendo uma bebida leve. Viu, pouco mais à sua frente, Kakashi, de lado para si, conversando com Sakura e Shizune. Ficou fitando-o por um longo tempo e, sem que permitisse, um suspiro apaixonado escapou de seus lábios.

Imediatamente ele abriu a boca, surpreso. Por que estava ainda tendo essas idéias? Será que não teria um minuto de paz durante as férias? Só queria esquecê-lo, deixá-lo escondido em algum recanto de sua mente, como sempre fizera. E, no entanto, não conseguia. Por que isso?

Estafou-se, vendo que, ali, não conseguiria esquecer-se deles e foi à procura de Gai-sensei, que estava a uma barraca de pontaria, junto a Lee e TenTen. Avisou-os que iria embora e que não se preocupassem com ele.

Assim, desolado, deixou o parque, seguindo pelas ruas escuras da vila até o seu quarto na pousada. Estava tão confuso! Jogou-se na sua cama, usando de todas as suas forças para abandonar seus malditos sentimentos. Queria voltar ao normal, fingir que eles não existiam, como fizera com tudo durante toda a sua vida.

Mas, lá dentro, sempre que pensava na gostosa sensação que sentira durante aquele fim de dia, apenas perdia mais ainda as respostas para dúvidas que sua cabeça não parava de gritar. Gostara daquilo que sentira, todavia, seus instintos queriam seguir o padrão que impusera há muito tempo, o de ignorar seu coração.

Para que? Ele já estava feliz assim como estava, não precisava de mais. Ou, ao menos, era nessa mentira que juntava suas forças para acreditar piamente.

-o-

Passou quase a noite inteira sem dormir. Confuso, aflito. Não conseguia mais se entender, por que tinha vontade de chorar?

Bateram, de manhã, à porta do quarto. Pedira a Naruto para dar o recado para os outros de que ele estava com uma leve indisposição – o que não chegava a ser, de fato, de tudo mentira – e que não sairia com eles. Uma voz soou, do lado de fora:

- Iruka-san? Ainda está ai? – perguntou Kakashi.

- H-hai. –respondeu, ele era a última pessoa a quem queria ver. Não que estivesse a evitá-lo, apenas achava que, se o visse, ou ficasse junto a ele, não daria a chance aos sentimentos de se acalmarem e se esclarecerem.

- Hun? Você está bem?

- Es-estou. Não se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei, pode ir se divertir.

- Tudo bem, então. Se precisar de algo...

- Pode deixar, eu peço.

- Hai. – Kakashi deu meia volta, afastando-se vagarosamente do quarto.

O moreninho rolou na cama. O que era isso tudo, afinal!

-o-

Almoçou no próprio estabelecimento em que se alojara, antes de todos voltarem, e passou o resto da tarde em seu quarto, vendo TV.

Quando caiu a noite, outra vez, e todos saíram para aproveitar o último dia naquele lugar, Iruka negou-se a sair outra vez. Disse que mais tarde ia ao encontro deles, agora queria descansar um pouco.

Mas, evidentemente, o que ele menos queria era descansar. Não agüentava mais ficar ali dentro; aquela tarde não rendera esclarecimentos às suas perguntas internas. Assim, o melhor a fazer era sair um pouco, refrescar a cabeça.

Arrumou-se e foi, quieto, até à praia. Ainda sim, não estava disposto a encontrar o grupo e toda a barulheira que faziam. Foi andando, tirou as sandálias e passou a adentrar a areia da praia. Normalmente não iria ali, mas, já que queria um pouco de sossego, nada melhor do que sentar-se naquela areia branca, escurecida pela noite. Isto é, claro, longe e a salvo das ondas que adentravam a praia.

Carregava as sandálias numa mão e, quando já achava um local para se sentar, deu-se com Kakashi, sentado, quase que a abraçar os joelhos, à sua frente.

A surpresa foi tanta que não conteve uma exclamação:

- Kakashi!

Kakashi voltou seu rosto, lentamente, para trás. Sorriu ao ver Iruka:

- Pensei que essas férias iam acabar e você ainda estaria fugindo.

Iruka arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Por que não se senta? Me deve um encontro, mesmo. – ofereceu, voltando a atenção para as ondas rebeldes do mar.

O moreninho ficou parado por uns instantes, sem saber o que fazer ao certo. Por fim, sentou-se ao seu lado, deixando os calçados à sua esquerda.

- Sabe, Iruka, você não pode viver se escondendo a vida inteira.

Iruka voltou-se para ele, assustado:

- Que quer dizer com isso?

Kakashi moveu o rosto em sua direção, fitando-o em silêncio por alguns segundos. Até que falou:

- Você sabe sobre o que eu falo. Mas, talvez, seja teimoso o suficiente para continuar de olhos fechados. – Iruka o encarou, surpreso. O grisalho bateu as mãos nos joelhos, mudando o tom de voz para um animado, porém bastante firme – Se é assim, saiba que não vou mais permitir que continue fugindo.

Iruka baixou os olhos nublados:

- Então, me diga... Me diga, Kakashi-sensei, como faço para não fugir mais?... Como?

Kakashi sorriu, achegando-se:

- Não é nada muito difícil. Basta você se permitir ser livre.

Iruka levantou parcialmente o rosto, encarando o outro que, agora, estava a centímetros de si.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, num consentimento mudo, e, aos poucos, o apertado coração de Iruka deixava que algumas respostas elucidassem suas angustiantes indagações. Kakashi se aproximou mais, soerguendo-se um pouquinho, e beijou a testa do moreninho, por debaixo de sua máscara.

Iruka sentiu o beijo, e palavras não foram mais necessárias para esclarecer a situação. Não precisavam botar "os pingos nos is", ambos sabiam que esses pingo foram colocados e o modo em que foram colocados.

Kakashi puxou Iruka para si, colocando-o entre suas pernas, encostado em seu peitoral. Envolveu sua cintura com um braço, e o outro ficou apoiado sobre o braço do moreninho.

- Iruka, todos nós precisamos do sol. Ninguém pode viver só com a noite... se você me entende. – afirmou, cheio de carinho e doçura.

Iruka, entre os braços fortes do grisalho, ouviu aquelas verdades, mirando as ondas se quebrando na praia. Seu coração ainda doía, mas ele sentia que o peso sobre ele estava diminuindo, que, de alguma forma, se ele seguisse esse caminho, ele poderia acabar-se de vez. Finalmente começava a libertar-se. Abandonar os medos e dores que o prendiam.

- Ne, Iruka-sensei, você vai deixar os raios de sol chegarem até você? – perguntou Kakashi, sabendo que a resposta para aquela pergunta carregaria, em si, significados bem maiores.

Esperou que o homem, com as costas em seu peitoral, respondesse sua pergunta. E ela não demorou a vir:

- Sim, eu quero, Kakashi. Quero que o Sol me aqueça. – sua voz estava baixa, suave.

Kakashi sorriu, o apertando mais entre si, como que querendo passar-lhe toda a segurança de que ele necessitava. Sabia que não era fácil, que não o seria.

Iruka se aconchegou ali, respirando longamente por minutos. Não sabia se o que estava fazendo era o melhor, mas sabia que era isso que seu coração queria, há muito tempo. E, dessa vez, permitiu-se seguir as suas ordens. Então, uma dúvida surgiu. Remexeu-se em seu colo, voltando seu corpo para ele:

- Kakashi... Por que você não tirou a sua máscara?

- Uhn... você quer que eu tirei?

- S-sim...

Kakashi sorriu e levou a mão à sua máscara, retirando o pano que encobria seu belo rosto. Entretanto, Iruka não ficou a ver como era a face escondida de Kakashi, pois este aproximou-se de sua boca e, então, os dois iniciaram um gostoso beijo.

Todos precisam de alguém, seja lá os laços que os entrelaçam, do mesmo modo que toda a vida terrestre depende do calor do Sol. E Iruka estava começando a aprender isso, finalmente permitia que o sol o banhasse com seus calorosos raios solares.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Owari 

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

(1) Gente, eu já andei perguntando e... tds me disseram que em Naruto não tem carro...Ah, mas, se tem até TV, porque que num pod ter um carrinhu, hein? Eu nun ia fazer os coitados irem andando até a praia nas férias deles, neh! Então, espero que os mais puristas me perdoem por isso. nn"

(2) Huahuahuahua! Grisalho, huehuehue!XDD Tai, acho que nosso cordão umbilical funciona à distância, porque você entendeu direitinhu o que eu queria dizer. /o/

(3) Hehe, espertinha essa loira, non? (eu disse, Naná, que tinha colokado um monte de casal, ne? Rsrsrs)

(4) Rsrs, relaxa, Iluka-chan, que eu te entendo! ;) Aiai, zente, né por nd não, mas eu fico imaginanu aquele peitoral branquinho do Kakashi... Uii, me dá até uns arrepios!

(5) Já sentou, né... fazê o que? (Iná, essa é em sua homenagem, tô fazenu a sua vozinha)

(6) Iruka tem problemas de gagueira nervosa quando vê o Kakashi. XD

-o-

Zentiii... Antes de mais nd, deixa só eu explicar uma coisinha... A fic saiu do meu controle, acabou fikando meio que muito mal escrito... Anywayz, eu amo KakkyxIluka-chan! Ah, hehe, mas eu adoro fazer coisas como "o Iruka fika escondendo seus sentimentos de si mesmo", mas não explica o porque disso!XD Noossa, mas que coisa!;D Ah, essa fic não segue uma linha temporal, achu que já deu pra perceber...

Taiii, amoreeee! Aqui tá sua fic de aniversário! Ela saiu bem diferente do que eu esperava... Na verdade, eu queria ter escrito algo melhor, mas não consegui, sinto muito. (depois te conto a odisséia que foi escrever essa ficX) E desculpa pelo atraso também! Nye, espero que o desenho do Sesshy tenha servido de compensação (servido de conosolo?O-o Console, Tai!) enquanto a fic não vinha! n-n" Hi-hi... Bom, felicidades pelo seu níver, miga! Parabéns e obrigada por tudo, pela amizade, pelas horas de piração em conjunto... enfim, por tudo. Feliz aniversário! E aqui tá a sua fiquezinha! n-n Espero que goste, foi feita com todo o meu esforço e carinho. nn E eu sei que você queria um lemon... mas, cá entre nós você que é a escritora de lemons... Pime fica com as coisinhas fofinhas, lembra? (num sei aonde...¬¬')

Booom, se alguém chegou a ler essa fic, e quiser comentar, eu ficaria muito grata. n-n (isso vale pra você tbm, Tai, sua malandra) principalmente porque é minha primeira desse casal.

É isso, espero que tenha gostado, more!

Bjinhus pra você e pra kem eventualmente vier a ler (isso se algm vier...)

Até a próxima,

Xauzynhuuu! nn

Para a minha grande amiga univitelina Ó-ò, TaiNatsu,

Com muito carinho, da sua Favinha de sempre.

05/08/06

Pime-chan


End file.
